Innocence Unraveled
by blacknailpolishsmiles
Summary: “So, why did you come here? I mean aren’t there other schools for people-like us?” She knew what he meant when he said people like us. He meant that the only people who came to these types of schools who did something wrong,and this was there last chance.


so ello lovelyz, this is yet another story that I am going to try and get at least half way through, not saying its ever going to happen, but hey, its nice to dream, isn't it? anyway there will be varying moods and stuffs in this, mostly because of the music I will be listening to, I am now listening to hallelujah, by Rufus Wainwright, ya ya I know that it isn't the original, but I really like his version. Oh and if you listen to it while reading, it is absolutely wonderful for this story at least. Any way umm yah! warnings!…

Warning: Cursing, angst, murder, torture, and anything else, so just be prepared oh and I do not think that I will have any lemon, _think _being the key word here. I might have some lime, and some fluff, I don't quite know yet. Oh and if you ever want to see you precious yaoi again you will review o;; heh… okz so ive wasted enough of your time, on with the disclaimer!! (I hate these stupid things…--;;)

Disclaimer: Yes, sadly I do not own anything what so ever , except for an empty nail polish container!! flashes you her nail polish coated fingernails.!! . anyways, enjoy the story!! ('o')

squiggle!! story time!! OoOoOooooooOoOOO

Shikamaru sighed lowly, today was incredibly troublesome. He only wanted to stay in bed, staring at the clouds outside his small window, it was Saturday after all! Didn't these people have any idea what Saturday was? It was a time of rest and relaxation, not a time to show a new student around the school. It wasn't even a boy, and this was an all boy school, Kami she was going to be molested, and probably raped, more times then she could count. Damn, and it would be all his fault, he was the one showing her around, after all.

He shuddered to think of what would happen in physical education, the perfect time when she could get groped by the guys in this school, at least the ones who weren't gay. Wait, damn it he had forgotten to ask where she would be staying!

His eyes widened fractionally, shit, this was way to troublesome. The only open rooms were…shit. Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke. Both had refused, violently, on being in the same room as the other. Shit, she better be smart, lest she get killed. She would be better off with Sasuke…at least he would only kill her. Yes he might torture her to death, but Itachi would rape her then kill her, torturing her with her mind, playing mind games with her until she cracked. Then finally kill her…damn it. This was way to troublesome for Saturday…

…

A girl with shoulder length white-blond hair sat on a poorly padded chair, just outside of the office where, behind a textured glass door, she could hear two beings, one male, that sounded about 17, and a female, that sounded much older, and held much more power than the male. Her ears twitched at the sound of their argument, which sounded as if it concerned her.

"Tsunade, do you know what they will do to her here? She wont last a day!" came the males voice, which had a sort of scratchy quality to it, as a rock star would sound after a loud concert.

"Yes, I am aware. But she can hold her ground, as well as most of the boys here." Her tone was final, but the young man did not seem to catch it.

" Damn it Tsunade! This is not about weather or not she can hold her ground! This is a matter of the ground beneath her disappearing from underneath her, a matter of life and death, and you know which side will weigh more on that scale." He sighed, aggravated. " Damn, at least let her stay with me, let her stay with me and Choji, I will sleep on the floor, just don't feed her to them, don't just offer her up as bait."

" If I let her stay with you I will be breaking the rules, only two people per room, and besides, it will make it harder on her when she finally has to meet Sasuke." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

The pale haired girl hear something break in the room and the male whispered something harshly, that she was not able to comprehend.

"Yes, that is my choice." ,She paused ,"She should be here soon, go and wait for her." and with that said the male said one last profanity and opened the door, before standing quite still when he laid his eyes on the small girl sitting in front of him, in one of the many chairs in front of the office. She looked at him, her seemingly endless silverish eyes wide, searching. Clearly he had not expected her to be here this early. She stood, her short black dress shuddering, and inclined her head in a short bow.

"Good morning" ,She said politely, "A pleasure to meet you…" she trailed off, eyes questioning.

Shikamaru blinked and said his name quickly,

"Shikamaru." he said airily, looking down at the girl who had to have been at least half a foot shorter, if not more, than himself. "Shikamaru…" she repeated politely, " My name is Rini Hatsuko." she smiled a slight smile before turning to get her belongings.

Damn, she was going to get raped, no doubt. She had just made it that much harder on him, to not feel all that guilty, by being cute. Damn, did Tsunade really want her killed that badly? And as if her cuteness and fragile look about her wasn't enough, she had to have a name like Rini, which meant little bunny. Her parents had to have wanted her to be pedobait.

He shook his head inwardly and said softly, for he was felt as if she would shatter, like a delicate china doll, if he should raise his voice any more than it was. "How old are you, again?" she smiled politely and said, in a hushed voice that matched his, "Fifteen" he mouthed the word 'oh' and said, "Well, shall we start the tour then?" she nodded silently, the soft smile still on her chaste lips. I smiled back and walked towards the door that led to the hall way, holding it open for the china doll, she walked through, saying a perfectly pronounced 'thank you' as she did. He swiftly stepped in front of her, as she was waiting for him to, and started walking, it would be about 5 or so minutes before they came to anything important, might as well ask the small girl some questions. He slowed his pace so that now he was side by side with the small freshman, and looked over at her, and stiffened as he saw that her eyes were already on his. She did not look away though, as a normal girl would do, if they were caught doing something that they might have thought wrong, she just kept her eyes on his, the sweet smile still on her round lips. He shook his head inwardly again and spoke to the slight freshman.

"So, why did you come here? I mean aren't there other schools for people--like us?" She knew what he meant when he said people like us. He meant that the only people who came to these types of schools who did something wrong, and this was there last chance before they were locked away forever, people who did something so absolutely horrid that they had no choice but to come to a school like this.

"Yes, but I did not stay in the girls school." she looked straight at me, the entire time, the small china doll had unnerving eyes, like they could pierce your soul.

"Ah? Why did you not stay there? Why did you come here?" Shikamaru struggled not to add 'you would have been safer there'. She blinked once and answered.

"Because they did not want me there." Shikamaru glanced in front of him, still nothing.

" Oh, you didn't meet their requirements?" He looked back at her, a curious expression in his dark eyes.

" Quite the contrary actually. I went above and beyond their requirements, so much so that I had to be sent here." All this was said with incredible nonchalance, as one would expect a bragging boy to do at this school, as if it were nothing, so that the others would say 'what? Are you kidding, that is incredible!', but she said all this in a way that really did suggest that whatever she did was really not a big deal, to her at least.

He could not imagine her doing something so bad that she had to be sent to an all boys school for troubled, this term is used lightly, teens. What would get her sent out of the girls school? What could she have done that made her switch schools, that made her be expelled from the girls school?

" What classroom is this used for?" she interrupted his thoughts, gesturing to an open classroom. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, to clear his thoughts, and opened them again, glancing at the door as he did.

" Oh, sorry, that is the study hall." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

" It looks more like a study room." She did not say this in a rude voice, she was just inquiring.

" Ah, well, there are six of the study rooms around the school, but if you put them all together it would make a study hall…" He trailed off.

" That so?" Shikamaru nodded silently and continued walking.

It went on like this for about forty-five minutes or so, them stopping at a room, Rini asking what the room was used for, and Shikamaru answering. They now walked up the stone steps up to the dorms, Rini looked around the place with mild interest and Shikamaru walked stiffly up the stairs, dreading what was to come.

'Calm down' he told himself over and over inside his head, 'at least she got the better out of the two, but still he will still kill her...No! Damn it! She will not get killed, she just has to be smart...'

They were now at the door of her soon to be death, the events passing by much to quickly for Shikamaru's taste, and knocked on the door, Shikamaru standing protectively in front of the small china doll. It was a couple of seconds and nothing had happened, 'Maybe he is not here.' Shikamaru thought hopefully. However his hopes were soon crushed, as the door knob started turning. He held his breath, while the girl behind him just tilted her head slightly, her pale hair shivering, and looked at the door.

The door opened and there he stood, Uchiha Sasuke, staring icily at the people who disrupted him in whatever he was doing.

" Hello Sasuke" Shikamaru said stiffly, stepping to the side fractionally, to show him Rini, " This is Rini."

Rini, from behind him, looked up at the Uchiha, staring straight into his eyes, and said, softly, " Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke."

" Sasuke, this is your-" he paused for a fraction of a second, wondering if he should do this, wondering if he should really trust Tsunade's judgment, but then, he realized with a jolt, that even if he did not say the last word, the one he was so trying not to say, that it wouldn't make a difference anyway, so, with that known he blinked once and finished his sentence,

"Roommate..." Damn, what had he done? This was way to troublesome for a Saturday...!

A/N TIME!!OoooOOoooOooOOOOOOOooOOoOO O.o

so, how is it? silly willyz i can not hear you from here!! you have to tell me in a review! but really...says in a demonic voice you will review my story, or i shall not write anymore...normal voice okz? okz. yay lollipops for all those who review!!


End file.
